FwPCSS45
"KĒki to Kazuya to Kurisumasu!" is the 45th episode of the season Futari wa Precure Splash Star. Synopsis Tommorrow is christmas, and Saki baked a cake to Kazuya. Next day, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru came to help at Panpakapan, because there were so much pre-orders. Minori was helping too. She asked about Kenta, but he said, that he has a performance with Miyasako at the library. Yuuko didn't wanted to miss his performance, and dragged Hitomi along. Everyone will be joining them later. Then Saki asked them a favor - to dress up in santa clothes. Everyone were in red clothes, and Minori was in pink. Everyone were working hard, and Flappy with Choppy got hungry. Michiru and Kaoru decided to take care of everything, letting them go feed the mascots. Then Saki asked, will Kazuya come to the party, and Mai said, that he had a classmate's party to attend. She said, that she wants to give him a return gift for the one he gave her at her birthday party. Flappy tried saying, that she is going to confess, but Saki made him quiet, and said, that she's going to cook a delicious cake. Meanwhile, at Goyan's place, Goyan was scolding Kintolesky and Ms Shitataare for not finding Princess, but Kintolesky was training and Ms Shitataare was combing her hair. They were the only 2 remaining. Both claimed to be strongest, but Kintolesky said, that Ms Shitataare is not strong, because she didn't trained her muscles. Goyan said, that the one who defeats Pretty Cure will be claimed the strongest Dark Fall warrior. The 2 made a bet to each other and went away. Goyan decided to plan his next move. Meanwhile, at Panpakapan, Saki was worried about the cake she made for Kazuya, and he came... with a girl. They brought some cake. Saki saw everything, and assumed, that she was his girlfriend, and got very upset. She went to her room, and Flappy was telling everything to Moop and Fuup, and Saki kicked them out of the room. They met with Michiru and Kaoru, and said, that they need to cheer Saki up. The girls said, that they're bad at stuff like that, and Flappy said, that they should encourage her. Saki and Mai always encourage them, and they'll try too. Meanwhile, the 2 remaining villains were watching Michiru and Kaoru from the tree, desssed as santas too. They were Santolesky and Santataare. They went to the shop, and met Saki's dad. He welcomed them, and called Santataare Santolesky's wife. She was really mad at that. Then Michiru, Kaoru and Mai recognised them, and Saki was still upset. Santolesky couldn't leave her alone, and Saki called them couple. Santataare teleported them to snowy mountains, and the 2 took off their disguises. Saki and Mai transformed to Bloom and Egret. Everyone were fighting, and Ms Shitataare trapped Michiru and Kaoru with ice bows. She hit Bloom and WIndy with her water ball, and Bloom was about to give up, but Michiru and Kaoru encouraged her. Egret did too. Ms Shitataare was about to finish them, and Egret was alone, but Bloom standed, forming a shield together. With everyone's help, Pretty CUre's power increased. Michiru and Kaoru broke free, and used their move to break Goyan's symbol, making them powerless. Moop and Fuup gave the CUres Spiral RIng Set, and they used Spiral Heart Splash, defeating the 2. Right before the end, Kintoesky confessed, that he actually liked Ms Shitataare all the time. Later, at panpakapan, Kazuya came. He said, that his classmate, who was her earlier, was a big fan of panpakapan, and wants to bring her boyfriend later too. Then he gave Saki Christmas Present - a cute muffler. Saki gave him her cake, and he liked it. Later, Goyan said, that it's fine. Michiru and Kaoru knew, that they will someday disappear too, and they had something to do before that. Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Kintoleski *Goyan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes